<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colour Red by Obnoxious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880634">The Colour Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious'>Obnoxious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batman thinks he's better than you, Bootylicious Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is horny, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Tim Drake is Robin, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why not tho?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing has been sighted in New York City and so far he has killed three people.</p><p>Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, travels to the Big Apple to investigate. Who is this man dressed in black and blue, playing at being judge, jury and executioner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>So first off, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever published, so please go easy on me, I promise I'm trying my best! I love these characters just as much as you guys do.</p><p>Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm not a native English speaker, so if there are any spelling mistakes I've missed or if the construction or wording of certain phrases or sentences seems a little bit off to you, here's the reason why.</p><p>Also, a little heads up, rape and sexual assault will be mentioned in this chapter, but there will be NO graphic descriptions of said acts, and they are not part of the main plot.</p><p>I've had the idea for this fic in my head for quite some while and finally decided to put it down onto (virtual) paper and see where it goes. I really hope at least some of you guys will enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s around 02:30 in the morning in the outskirts of New York City. The light drizzle from earlier has ceased, leaving the air feeling humid and the streets and boardwalks of the US’s most populous city wet, puddles scattered here and there.</p><p>A man is stumbling through the backstreets and alleyways, trying to find his way back to one of the major thoroughfares, in the hopes of finding them well lit and bustling with activity. Filled with people. New York is the city that never sleeps after all, right? In the worst case scenario, they could be witnesses.</p><p>Less than half an hour ago, the man witnessed his associate getting his throat cut open by Nightwing. Frigging Nightwing. He thought those guys didn’t kill! Admittedly, he didn’t know much about this guy, except that he was some spandex-clad vigilante weirdo mostly active in that shitstain of a city called Bludhaven. But what he knew for sure was that he never killed, at least he didn’t use to.</p><p>Matt and him had been in their club, finishing last minute preparations before the grand opening and inauguration tonight. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Nightwing had appeared behind Matt, putting a blade to his throat. He had spewed some bullshit about retribution and justice before proceeding to slice Matt’s throat open, blood spilling everywhere. That’s when he had booked it real quick out of the club and into the streets.</p><p>He knew he was being followed, he had to be, but Nightwing was nowhere to be seen nor heard. Maybe he had managed to lose him?</p><p>He stood in a narrow alleyway, next to some trashcans and the back entry probably to the kitchen of some closed restaurant, when he heard an electric discharge and felt a sharp pain on the left hand side of his back. He let out a cry of pain as he fell forward to his hands and knees. </p><p>Nightwing had caught up to him. He didn’t even hear the guy approach!</p><p>Nightwing walked around him to stand in front of him. He had his head tilted forward, looking down on him, his face obscured by shadows and his domino mask hiding his eyes. He wasn’t smiling as he talked.</p><p>“You just ran away during the middle of my speech, how very rude of you.”</p><p>“Please, please don’t kill me, I beg you! I can get you girls, money, whatever you want!”</p><p>Nightwing chuckled. “Pretty bold of you to assume I’m straight. Have you seen my get-up?”</p><p>Was this guy for real?</p><p>“Why are you doing this?!”</p><p>Nightwing crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. “Because people like you, and Matty back there in your fancy little sex dungeon, are the scum of the Earth. It’s about time you payed for your crimes, all those innocent lives ruined and taken.”</p><p>Nightwing put his foot on the man’s chest and pushed him backwards, onto the dirty floor of the alleyway.</p><p>He produced his knive from his belt from behind his back. The blade was still stained with Matt’s blood.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Dick was in his Nightwing suit, on the back of his motorbike on the freeway connecting Bludhaven to Gotham City. Bruce had ordered him to the cave immediately after his shift.<br/>
Had said it was “very important”.</p><p>It wasn’t necessarily that Dick didn’t like coming “home” to the manor. He loved getting to see Alfred and spending some time with Timmy. But still, the Manor wasn’t really his home anymore, and although his relationship with Bruce had vastly improved over the last two years, there was still a lot of tension and a lot of things left unsaid.</p><p>The ever looming shadow of the Bat in the streets of Gotham and the corridors of the Manor was sometimes to much to bear, even for his oldest son and former ward. </p><p>Thankfully, Dick didn’t have to maneuver the crowded streets of Gotham’s downtown, as the suburb of Bristol was connected to the freeway linking the twin-cities. </p><p>He took the exit and made his way to Wayne Manor, driving through the wide and empty streets of Bristol, lined by neatly trimmed grass, immaculately tended to, majestic oaks and the intricately spiraling wrought iron fences surrounding the massive properties the suburb is known for. A stark contrast to most of the rest of Gotham.</p><p>Dick had unrestricted access to the family home, so the gates opened immediately for him, and he roared his way around the manor and straight into the cave.</p><p>Once inside, he parked his bike on the spot next to the Batmobile. He took of his helmet and wasn’t at all surprised to see Bruce and Timothy, in their Batman and Robin gear respectively, in front of the loading dock.</p><p>Dick directed his smile at Robin. “Hi Timmy, how are we doing today?”</p><p>Tim beamed back at him. “I’m fine, yourself?”</p><p>The kid still seemed starstruck every time Dick came around, even after they had known each other for four years. He couldn’t lie, he loved it. Dick knew that Tim was more of the shy, reserved kind. But he seemed to liven up a bit once he was in his presence. It was really cute.</p><p>Dick nodded his head. “Doin’ alright”. Then he shifted his gaze onto Batman. “Hey B. You asked me over. How can I help?”</p><p>With Bruce there was no time for niceties, especially when in his Batmen persona. When he had ordered Dick over, it was clear he meant business.</p><p>Batman grunted. He looked stiff, stiffer than usual. “How about you see for yourself.”</p><p>He turned around and made his way over to the Batcomputer, Dick and Tim following close behind.</p><p>Once they reached the desk, Dick could see that what seemed to be footage from a video surveillance camera was pulled up on the main screen. Bruce did not sit down in front of the computer, he merely stood to the side, pressed a button on the keyboard, and the footage began to play.</p><p>It had no sound, and seemed to be showing the interior of some strip club or brothel of some sorts, judging by the red colour scheme, the plush velvet covered recliners and seating areas surrounding elevated platforms.</p><p>Two men stood in front of each other next to one of the platforms, one of them a bit taller with brown hair, his back angled to the camera, the other a bit smaller, but bulkier and bald. They seemed to be talking to one another.</p><p>Dick didn’t quite understand why Bruce was showing him this, but he figured the answer to that would be found later in the video.</p><p>Sure enough, now there was movement. A figure appeared on the top half of the screen, falling as it appeared from the ceiling. The figure did a flip mid-air and then landed straight on both of his feat.</p><p>Dick audibly gasped once the figure stopped moving. This couldn’t be! The figure he was staring at on the screen was Nightwing! It was him! Black hair, black domino mask and black suit with the blue Nightwing logo on his chest and the blue detailing along the arms and ring and middle finger on each hand.</p><p>He watched with horror as Nightwing produced a large knive and put it to the bald man’s throat while his other arm sneaked around the man’s arms and chest, holding him close and tight. Dick could see Nightwing’s lips move, he was saying something before pressing the knive into the man’s throat, cutting it open.</p><p>Blood streamed profusely out of the wound, running down the man’s neck and chest, staining his shirt.</p><p>Dick watched as the other man stumbled backwards, nearly falling to his ass, before collecting himself, lifting himself up on his arms and running away, out of frame. Nightwing let go of the bald one, his body falling limply to the floor as Nightwing stepped over him and chased the one who had escaped, vanishing out of frame as well.</p><p>Batman pressed the button again and the footage stopped, freezing the image of the dying man on screen.</p><p>For once, Dick was speechless, his mind blank. His mind did not comprehend what he had just seen on screen.</p><p>Nightwing had killed someone. No way did the man survive this. The cut had been too deep, too broad. It had been made with the intent to kill. This was murder, without a doubt, not an accident.</p><p>He turned to Batman. That’s why he had ordered him over to the manor. Bruce had somehow come across this compromising footage and believed him to have slit a man’s throat open in cold blood.</p><p>But it simply couldn’t be! This wasn’t him, Dick knew it! He knew for a fact that he hadn’t attempted to kill someone recently, especially not in some weird nightclub, or at all!</p><p>What was Bruce planning to do? Send him to Blackgate? Imprison him in the cave?</p><p>He had no explanation for what he had just seen as of yet, but he could swear, on the head of any cereal bowl he was ever going to eat now or in the future, that this Nightwing wasn’t him.</p><p>“I swear, this wasn’t me!” he practically screamed while stumbling backwards, away from Bruce.</p><p>“Relax Dick, I know this isn’t you” Bruce said, holding both his hands up in a reassuring manner.</p><p>As much as the Batman could appear reassuring and well intended anyways.</p><p>He continued, with complete nonchalance: “This footage is from yesterday morning and was taken in New York, you were on patrol in Bludhaven during that time. You couldn’t possibly be at two places on the same time. I know of your exact whereabouts thanks to my tracker.”</p><p>Dick let out the breath he was holding and relaxed his muscles. He hadn’t even noticed how tense he had become during that split second.</p><p>Then he tensed up all over again. “Tracker?! You put a tracker on me, again! Really Bruce, you need to stop this!”</p><p>Bruce face was half obscured by the cowl, but he seemed frustratingly unbothered by Dick’s rightful outburst.</p><p>Dick glared at Bruce before turning his head to look at Robin. Tim seemed completely unfazed by what he had seen on screen and the exchange between him and Bruce. Dick didn’t know how to feel about that. The kid was growing up to quickly, he thought. All of them probably had, to be fair.</p><p>He glanced for a moment to the glass case containing a ripped and restitched Robin uniform.</p><p>He shook his head in order to clear his thoughts. “I uh...care to explain this to me B?”</p><p>Bruce nodded and finally sat down on his chair in front of his desk. Crossing his arms in front of his impressive chest, he started: “Someone donning the Nightwing uniform has been sighted the last few days in New York. He has killed three people, so far. A cop from the NYPD and these two you’ve just seen on screen, Matthew Bolsoni and Brian Caulfield. I looked into them, turns out they were both involved in human trafficking and prostitution, mainly involving young girls from Russia and Eastern Europe. The have also been linked to several missing person cases, most of these, again, involving young women from the former communist block. The brothel you saw them in in the footage was a recent acquisition of theirs.”</p><p>It was Dick’s turn to cross his arms in front of his chest. “What about the first victim? The cop?”</p><p>Tim stepped forward and responded, a serious expression on his face. “Joshua Anderson, ex-military. We could link him to several cases of sexual assault and murder. It seems he would arrest a victim for some phony reason, drive them to some secluded area of town, rape them, kill them and then leave their body there. He would also leave false evidence on the crime scene to incriminate third parties, mostly young men he had arrested for minor crimes such as shoplifting and car thefts. He was mostly protected by his relations inside the department, but now that he’s dead some have started speaking out.”</p><p>Dick frowned. “So you’re telling me there’s someone out there in New York currently, dressed up as me, going out at night stalking and killing criminals.”</p><p>Both Batman and Robin nodded in unison.</p><p>Dick sighed, dragging both his hands over his face. “I get why he kills those people, but why does he dress up as Nightwing. To ruin my reputation? Get my attention?”</p><p>“He wanting to get your attention is a pretty safe bet” Tim replied.</p><p>Dick glared at the floor. “Do you have more footage of him. Maybe some where I’d get to see him up close?”</p><p>Bruce swiveled around in his chair towards the computer, tapped into the keyboard and several video and picture files started appearing on the screen. Batman stood from his chair and gestured with his hand towards it. “Here’s all we got on your impostor.”</p><p>Nightwing took a seat in front of the computer while Batman and Robin stood behind him, watching.</p><p>One of the files seemed to be video footage taken by someone on their phone, shaky and slightly out of focus. They appeared to be somewhere in a high rise, filming the surrounding skyline. The Nightwing impostor came into view, grappling from one rooftop to another with ease, doing splits and flips and somersaults while doing so, in true Nightwing fashion. The guy was obviously trained in acrobatics, and quite good at it.</p><p>“I just hope this isn’t some kind of alternate universe, dark clone of me or something of that nature” Dick voiced his concern. Bruce only grunted in reply.</p><p>Another file with mobile phone footage showed a narrow back alley from a couple stories above, illuminated by a couple streetlights. The fake Nightwing was engaged in a fight with three NYPD cops at once. He seemed to have ridden them of their guns, otherwise they would have made use of them by now, Dick’s sure of it. He watched the impostor fight, carefully studying his movements.</p><p>Batman leaned forwards towards Dick’s shoulder. “Notice something about his fighting style?”</p><p>Dick frowned. “I definitely see some of me in there...but also a lot of the League of Assassins.”</p><p>He turned his head over his shoulder towards Batman and Robin and Bruce nodded once.</p><p>All of them had had to deal with members of the League before, for better or for worse. Dick recognized one of theirs if he encountered them in a fight.</p><p>He took a look at some of the pictures, most of them were of low quality and grainy, blurring out any details and distinguishable features of the face and body.</p><p>There was just one picture that fared a little better in the quality department. It showed the copycat from behind, illuminated from the side, his torso lightly turned backwards, face peeking over his shoulder, smirking at whoever had taken the picture.</p><p>Although the face was partially obscured by shadows and due to the weird angle, Dick could positively say that this wasn’t his face. So the theory of a clone or alternate universe Dick Grayson could probably be discarded.</p><p>Who was this guy? Dick needed to find out.</p><p>He let his gaze travel down the man’s twisted back and let it rest on his ass. It stood in sharp relief due to the play of light and shadow. This guy had a real bubble butt, plump and round, with nice thighs to match, Dick noted. He wondered if his ass looked that good. People certainly said so (even if he hadn’t asked their opinion). He wondered what it would feel like to grab it and run his hands-</p><p>He was pulled out of his reverie by Bruce harshly clearing his throat.</p><p>He blushed. He hoped his father and brother hadn’t catched him staring at the assassins ass.</p><p>Batman was glaring at him, but didn’t say anything. Robin had diverted his gaze and was studying one of his green gloves, slightly tugging at it’s fingers with his other hand, acting like he didn’t pay attention.</p><p>He stood up from the chair and straightened himself up. “I need to find out who this guy is, and turn him in. I’m travelling to New York first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“Do you need backup.”</p><p>“No Timmy, Gotham needs you and Batman. I can take care of that punk myself.” Dick grinned and ruffled Tim’s hair.</p><p>Bruce stepped forward and put a hand on Dick’s shoulder, squeezing, a somber look on his face. “Stay safe out there, son. If you need help, call us immediately, we will be by your side as soon as possible. If he’s really a member of the League as we suspect, he can’t be underestimated.</p><p>Dick put his hand on top of Bruce’s and squeezed back. “Don’t worry about me, B.”</p><p>Bruce retracted his hand. “Anyways, this guy needs to be stopped. He can’t just go around killing people, even if they’re criminals. These people belong locked away, not killed by some would be vigilante. You need to find out what he wants, if he’s acting on League orders or of his own accord. I trust you can take care of this yourself. I’d hate to get the Justice League involved.”</p><p>Just at that moment, Alfred made his way down the stairs to the cave, a tray with mugs and a stack of cucumber and cream sandwiches in hand. “I reckoned the masters would appreciate a little something to eat and a drink to warm them up before patrol tonight.”</p><p>Dick smiled and turned to the Butler with outstretched arms. “Alfie! You’re an angel.”</p><p>He picked up two of the sandwiches and stuffed his face with one of them before turning to Bruce and speaking with his mouth full. “And don’t think I forgot about that tracker Bruce!”</p><p>Alfred sighed. “Please Master Richard, I’d appreciate if you refrain from talking while having food in your mouth. Consider you’re setting an example for your younger brother.”</p><p>Dick smiled apologetically at Alfred while Bruce and Tim chuckled at his expense.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. City Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick Grayson arrives in New York City and he is determined to confront the impostor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!</p>
<p>Just a heads up, this chapter contains a graphic depiction of sex between two consenting adults.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 01:30 in the afternoon the next day when Dick had finally arrived in New York. </p>
<p>He had taken two days off from his work as a police officer in the Bludhaven Police Department. Unfortunately, his superior in the department and co-worker Amy Rohrbach had somehow put two and two together and found out about Richard Grayson being Nightwing at night. Fortunately, she had taken pretty well to the news and promised to keep it a secret. </p>
<p>Having someone in the force knowing about his nocturnal activities and them vouching for him and covering him when he couldn’t make it to his shift for whatever cape related reason definitely had it’s perks. Still, it bothered Dick that one more person knew of his secret identity. The less people know, the better. Especially when it comes to people outside the hero community.</p>
<p>Of course, his Nightwing persona was now in jeopardy anyways because of some bubble butted League Assassin, parading around New York in his colours, killing people.</p>
<p>Dick frowned at the thought. Assuming this guy was working under League instructions, he didn’t see any reason as to why they were targeting him in particular. He hadn’t done anything to piss them off, or interacted with them or interfered with their business at all, really.</p>
<p>Currently, he was seated in the couch in front of the TV of the penthouse apartment Bruce owned in central Manhattan, right next to Central Park. Dick could have stayed in one of his own safehouses he had in New York, really, but when Bruce had offered to let him stay in his penthouse on Park Avenue, he had immediately and enthusiastically agreed.</p>
<p>Who would say no to a luxury penthouse in the Upper East Side, if the alternative is some unheated one room apartment in an old ramshackle brickwork in Williamsburg?</p>
<p>He took a look around himself, the open floor kitchen and living area, granite counter-tops in the kitchen and on the breakfast island, the white marble tiles on the floor, the sleek straight lines of the couch he was currently sitting on and it’s exact twin placed perpendicular next to it. It all looked straight out of an interior design magazine titled "Stylish Living In The 21st Century", or something like that.</p>
<p>Dick smiled at the memory of the last time he had been in this same building. He had been 17 and with Kori, a futile attempt at impressing an alien princess with his then guardian’s wealth. Oh, Kori had been impressed by the glorious view from the ginormous floor to ceiling windows over Central Park and Manhattan’s skyline, especially at night when the lights of the skyscrapers and lampposts made up for the missing stars, filtered out by the light pollution of the bustling metropolis.</p>
<p>But she hadn’t understood what it meant when Dick told her that Bruce had managed to snag the penthouse on the top floor, while David Koch had to settle for the one below theirs.</p>
<p>Dick scrunched his nose thinking back at how he had bragged about his father’s money, he wouldn’t do that anymore nowadays.</p>
<p>Apart from that, Kori and he had had a great night. A real great night.</p>
<p>He wondered what she was up to nowadays. Maybe he would have to give her a call one of these days and invite her for a little trip to New York again.</p>
<p>But for now, Dick needed to stay focused. He was here for a mission, to find and intercept the fake Nightwing.</p>
<p>Although there had been news coverage on the three murders, Nightwing, the fake Nightwing that is, hadn’t been mentioned in relation to them. Dick knew he had to thank Bruce and his legal team for that. But who knew how long the news outlets could be convinced from divulging that information.</p>
<p>Bruce had also told him that he was in contact with Gordon, who in turn was in contact with the BPD and NYPD, letting them know about the situation, there being two Nightwings on the loose, and only one of them the killer they were looking for.</p>
<p>Dick didn’t want Nightwing’s reputation being tainted by this. He had to stop this impostor as soon as possible, interrogate him, and then hand him over to the authorities.</p>
<p>For know though, he stayed seated on the couch, switching through the different channels on the TV while ordering some take-out on his phone. After eating, he would get some much needed rest. If you are in their line of work, you can never get enough sleep.</p>
<p>There was no need to hurry. He had plenty of time until tonight. He knew the fake Nightwing wouldn’t be out until dusk at the earliest. Even if he was out and about town right now, there was no way for Dick to identify him. He wouldn’t be wearing the suit, obviously, and knowing how his butt looked wouldn’t help identify him either.</p>
<p>Dick sighed, he really needed to stop thinking about this guy’s ass.</p>
<p>Dick watched some more TV, some mindless show about vampires, and one of the characters had a vampire doppelganger, funny isn’t it, and it was kinda stupid, but for some reason he continued watching, when the building’s concierge came up with his take out food.</p>
<p>He gave the man a hefty tip and settled back down on the couch with the plastic containers holding his food, mindful not to stain the expensive fabric he was currently sitting on. He did however manage to stain his shirt.</p>
<p>After finishing the food, he threw the plastic containers in the trash bin in the kitchen and stripped out of his clothes while he made his way over to the master bedroom and the bathroom attached to it, discarding the clothes on the floor as he went. He would pick them up and put them away later. Maybe. At least before he left. Promise.</p>
<p>He let the water of the shower run long enough until the temperature was to his liking and then he stepped under the spray of water. He took his time while lathering the shower gel onto his body and washing his hair. He let the hot water wash away the tension out of his shoulder and back muscles, lifting his head up and positioning it straight under the spray of water coming out of the shower head.</p>
<p>Taking a shower was really the only moment during the day Dick could let go of anything. His mind went completely blank while the steam was rising around him and the water was pouring down on him. He wasn’t thinking about the challenges and dangers ahead of him when he went out on patrol that day. He wasn’t thinking of his past. He wasn’t thinking of the evil seemingly lurching around every corner, never truly vanquished, no matter how hard he or the other heroes tried.</p>
<p>He turned the water down and stepped out of the shower, toweling himself dry. He took another, smaller towel and rubbed it through his wet hair. Both towels fell to the ground, where he left them for the time being.</p>
<p>His thoughts went back to the man he was hopefully going to meet tonight, the reason he had come to New York in the first place. Was he too trying to do good?</p>
<p>After having read the files of the impostor’s three victims, Dick couldn’t say that he felt bad about their untimely demise. He didn’t condone murder, never. These three men, however, were filth, there’s no other word to describe it, and nobody should waste any tears or pity on them.</p>
<p>This man had to be stopped, there’s no doubt about that in Dick’s mind. For Batman, a murderer was a murderer, it didn’t matter the reasons or circumstances that had lead to the act. Dick, however, didn’t see the matter as black and white as Bruce did. Killing an innocent civilian wasn’t the same as targeting and killing a child molesting serial killer, even if Batman said otherwise.</p>
<p>What Dick was trying to get at is, maybe it was possible for this guy to be rehabilitated. If this wasn’t some nefarious plan by the League, and this guy was under his own orders, maybe Dick could convince him to stop the killing spree. Maybe he could be using his powers for good, without having to resort to killing the bad guys.</p>
<p>He watched himself in the mirror that takes up the entirety of the wall it was on, above the sinks and all the way up to the ceiling. He rubbed his hand over his chin and cheeks, feeling the stubble there. He had to shave soon, but he didn’t feel like doing it right now.</p>
<p>He felt like taking a nap, so he went into the adjoining master bedroom, put on a clean pair of boxer-shorts, and slid underneath the covers of the queen-sized bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick woke up around 11 PM, which meant it was time for him to get geared up and head out to the rooftops of the city.</p>
<p>He went to retrieve his bag and put on his suit. He checked that his escrima sticks were in good working order and attached them to his back. He did the same with his grappling gun. He went over to the mirror in front of the closet and put on his domino mask and styled his hair a little bit, making sure it was laying nice and flat. He had to make sure he looked as good as possible, after all. Reputation to defend and all that jazz. He decided that the stubble looked good on him. Once he was happy with his appearance, he was on his way.</p>
<p>He was headed north of Manhattan. Grappling from one roof to the other, doing flips and somersaults in between. Colleagues often times accused him of putting on a show and showing of, but he genuinely wasn’t. He just thoroughly enjoyed himself. Jumping from one building to the other, flying through the night, was his favourite part of his night job. Of course, he had also grown up in a circus, the show element was in his DNA.</p>
<p>All the while his trained eyes kept looking for another black and blue clad figure flying through the night.</p>
<p>Once he reached Harlem he ducked down on one of the rooftops, catching his breath. He looked around him, and that’s when he saw him, a few miles in the distance, flying midair from one building to the other. Dick immediately gave chase.</p>
<p>Dick expected the impostor to try to escape as soon as he would notice the real Nightwing. He mentally prepared for what would probably be a long and arduous chase, followed by a fight, before he would be able to incapacitate him and interrogate him.</p>
<p>Instead, once he realized who was following him, the impostor came to halt on the rooftop he had just landed on and waited. Oh, well, if he wanted to go straight for a fight, Nightwing was ready for him.</p>
<p>Once he had landed himself, he went straight up to the guy and grabbed him by his collar. The other man was completely relaxed and didn’t react at all. Before Dick could get a word out, the man spoke: “I’m not going to fight you.”</p>
<p>“Oh...”. Dick let go of his collar and took a step back, not letting his guard down. He kept his fists in front of his chest, ready to attack if necessary.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Dick growled.</p>
<p>The man smirked and replied: “Call me Nightwing.”</p>
<p>Dick scowled at him. He took the man in front of him in. He was a similar build and height than him and he had curly black hair, a bit disheveled from grappling from building to building. He studied his face. His eyes and eyebrows were hidden behind a black domino mask, identical to the one Dick was wearing. He had a straight nose with a slight indentation on the left side, high cheekbones, a defined jaw with a soft, rounded chin and full, plump lips. He looked young, younger than Dick himself. Even with the mask on, Dick could tell he had a pretty face.</p>
<p>This face seemed so familiar too, but Dick couldn’t quite place it.</p>
<p>Dick snarled at him: “Is this a joke? I am Nightwing! You are just a copycat!”</p>
<p>The other man grinned at him, showing his pearly white teeth: “Meow. Don’t you realize imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?”</p>
<p>Dick couldn’t hide the flabbergasted expression on his face. What was going on here? Was this guy flirting with him?</p>
<p>The fake Nightwing took a step forward and put a hand on his hip: “Besides, don’t you think I look great in your suit? Maybe I look even better in it than you.”</p>
<p>Okay, this guy was definitely flirting with him.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time a villain had flirted with Dick, not by far. He knew he was an attractive man and was proud of his good looks and the reactions they elicited from others. Sometimes he even flirted back, depending on who the villain was. It was fun.</p>
<p>But having a guy dressing up as him, pretending to be him, flirting with him the minute they met, that was a first, even for Dick.</p>
<p>Nightwing cleared his throat, he didn’t know what else to do. “Why are you doing all of this?” He demanded.</p>
<p>The copycat cocked his head: “What do you mean? Dressing up as Nightwing?”</p>
<p>“I mean all of this! Why are you killing these people? Why do you do it as Nightwing? You work for the League of Assassins, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Who says I work for the League?”</p>
<p>“I saw you fighting! It’s clear who your teachers were! Why are they targeting me?”</p>
<p>The man stepped closer to Dick, tracing his finger over Dick’s chest. “Don’t you worry, I’m a member of the League in name only, and they have nothing to do with this. I’m working alone, on nobody’s orders. As for the suit, maybe I wanted to get your attention...” he trailed off.</p>
<p>This made Dick wary, he took another step back from the potential threat. Was this a trap? He quickly glanced around himself, but it seemed to be only the two of them. He did stay alert, watching his surroundings from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Dick breathed in. “Why are you killing people?” he demanded again.</p>
<p>The man snorted. “I’m sure you already did your research on these people, as you call them. If not, do so and I’m sure you’ll understand where I’m coming from.”</p>
<p>Dick scowled at him and pushed the man away from him. “You can’t just go running around killing people, no matter what the reasons are! You aren’t Justice personified, you can’t take those kind of decisions!</p>
<p>“Oh Dickie, all I can hear is Batman talking. Is that really what you think? Aren’t you tired of regurgitating the same old shit he has to say?”</p>
<p>Dick was opening his mouth to counter attack when he was stunned into silence. Had this person just called him Dickie? Did they know his true identity underneath the mask? Why had they brought up Batman?</p>
<p>This had to be a trap.</p>
<p>Dick took another step backwards and brought out his escrima sticks from behind his back. “Who the fuck are you? How the hell do you know my name?” He growled out almost like a wild animal.</p>
<p>The smile fell from the other man’s face, and he frowned. “Now that isn’t very nice of you Big Bird, you threatening me although I’ve been nice to you this entire time. Alfred raised you better than that.”</p>
<p>Dick’s jaw fell open in shock. He knows about Alfred? His mind spinning so fast he started feeling dizzy. There had only been one person that had called him Big Bird, and that person was…</p>
<p>Dick looked back over the man’s face and suddenly it clicked. He looked different now, not as childlike anymore, more mature, but still he suddenly recognized that face.</p>
<p>He was finding it difficult to breathe, heaving a little. This couldn’t be! The person standing before him was supposed to be dead.</p>
<p>“Jason!” he finally choked out.</p>
<p>One of the corners of Jason’s mouth ticked upwards as he said: “So you do recognize me, finally. I really thought for a moment you had all but forgotten I ever existed.”</p>
<p>Dick still had not gotten his breathing back under control. He didn’t know how to react to this. Jason was supposed to be dead, taken away by an explosion caused by a mad man in a purple suit in Ethiopia, his remains resting under ground in the family cemetery behind Wayne Manor. How was this even possible, what had happened?</p>
<p>“You are dead!” he spluttered out helplessly.</p>
<p>Jason stared at him and sniffed before responding: “Once again I am amazed by you Boy Wonder, you really know your way around words, truly a poet at heart. Surprise, surprise, I am back! Wouldn’t be the first time this has happened.”</p>
<p>“How?” was all that Dick managed to get out.</p>
<p>“Does it really matter?”</p>
<p>At those words, Dick straightened up and balled up his hands into fists. “No it doesn’t”, he says, “you have committed three murders, you are wanted. I am going to take you into custody and hand you over to the authorities.”</p>
<p>Jason’s face distorted into a grimace. “I don’t think so, Dickhead” he spat out.</p>
<p>Dick stepped towards him, trying to corner Jason. With one expertly landed kick with his foot Jason sent the escrima stick in his right hand flying. Dick ducked out of the way before Jason was able to do the same to the one in his left hand. Lunging towards Jason, he grabbed him and wrapped his arms around his torso.</p>
<p>Jason landed a kick in Dick stomach with his knee, eliciting a groan from the older man. But Dick held on.</p>
<p>“Let me go! I’m not letting you take me to jail!” Jason protested, trying to push Dick off of him.</p>
<p>Jason kicked him once again in the gut, this time with more force, and landed another kick with his foot against Dick’s shin. </p>
<p>This time Dick did let go of him.</p>
<p>But he regained control of himself fast, ignoring the pain. He activated his escrima stick, swiping it at Jason, but the younger man bended backwards, avoiding the hit and the electric discharge. Then he crouched down, swiping his leg underneath Dick in order to make him fall. But Dick saw the move coming, jumping in the air and backwards.</p>
<p>Dick bared his teeth. “I’m not letting you leave!” he growled.</p>
<p>Before the words had left his mouth, Jason came charging at him, landing a third punch in Dick’s gut, and as fast as lightning, the other man produced his escrima stick, brought it to Dick’s side, and let an electric discharge out.</p>
<p>Then, as fast as lightning again, he was off, disappearing into the distance, grappling into the night.</p>
<p>Dick knew it would be futile to attempt to chase him. Jason already had a few seconds on him, enough to bring enough distance between them to make it quite hard for him to catch up to the other man.</p>
<p>Dick sank to his knee and breathed deeply. He had seriously underestimated Jason. He shouldn’t have, he had seen what he was capable of.</p>
<p>The Nightwing suit kind of protected him against the tasers in his (or Jason’s) escrima sticks, but they weren’t a complete protection. They diminished the pain, but did not neutralize it. On top of that, Jason had landed three lucky punches, nothing major, but enough to startle and hurt him. He clutched his stomach with his hand.</p>
<p>To be fair, he had been put of kilter by the revelation that the second Robin was alive.</p>
<p>Supposedly, Dick tried to remind himself. Who knew what exactly was going on.</p>
<p>Dick steadied his breath, and once the pain had subsided somewhat he made his way back to the penthouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat on the couch in front of the TV, as he had earlier that day, and contemplated.</p>
<p>Jason was alive.</p>
<p>Jason was alive and had killed three people.</p>
<p>Jason was alive, had killed three people, and Dick had let him escape.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to make of all of this.</p>
<p>First off, how was Jason alive? His death had absolutely not been faked, Dick knew that much. He hadn’t been around when it happened, or even for the funeral, but there was no way Bruce would have kept something like that a secret from him for that long. It was just too extreme. Dick had witnessed how Bruce had changed after Jason’s death, it couldn’t possibly just be an act.</p>
<p>Dick couldn’t lie to himself, he and Jason hadn’t had the best of relationships back when he was still alive. Back when he was Robin. Their relationship had only been improving shortly before Jason’s untimely demise. Somehow this quirky, charming street rat had found a way to sneak himself into Dick’s heart.</p>
<p>When he found out that he had died, it was huge shock. He had had a mental breakdown. He had felt so much guilt and remorse. Guilt that he hadn’t been there when everything went down leading up to Ethiopia. Remorse that it had taken the kid’s initiative for them to get to know each other, that he hadn’t tried harder.</p>
<p>During the first years, Dick actively avoided the kid, he had to admit in shame. Now he knows that he wasn’t mad at Jason, but at Bruce. Instead of confronting his father, he let out all his anger and frustration on Jason instead.</p>
<p>But the kid had been relentless. He never missed an opportunity to speak to Dick, ask him for advice, showing off some new move he had learned. He smiled wistfully at the memories.</p>
<p>He remembered how Jason had shown a keen interest in acrobatics and asked Dick to teach him. How he once admitted that he had seen Dick and his parents perform at Haly’s Circus when he was still very young. When a furious red blush tainted his chubby little cheeks red after confessing how at awe he had been at seeing Dick perform.</p>
<p>And now...well.</p>
<p>Dick thought back to the exchange they just had. Maybe he should have reacted differently? Maybe he should have tried to talk to him, get him to go back to Gotham with him. Go find Bruce, and work something out. </p>
<p>And then what? Walk into the Cave with Jason Todd in tow? “Hey Bruce, actually, the Nightwing impostor, that killed three people in New York, is Jason Todd, your dead son, funny, ain’t it?”</p>
<p>Dick let out a groan and buried his face into his hands.</p>
<p>He needed to get answers to his questions, desperately.</p>
<p>“Hey Dick?”</p>
<p>At the sound, Dick literally jumped up from his seated position on the couch and onto his feet, turning towards where the voice came from.</p>
<p>A few feet in front of him, behind the couch stood Jason Todd, still in the Nightwing suit, but without the domino mask, which he currently held in his hand.</p>
<p>He brought both his hands up in a placating manner, and spoke: “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I didn’t come to hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”</p>
<p>Dick exhaled loudly and just stared at Jason for a moment. What?</p>
<p>“How did you get in here without triggering the alarm? Did you follow me?” was all he managed to get out.</p>
<p>Jason let his hands fall back to his side. He rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his face. “Dickie, come on, I received training to disable almost any alarm system there is. And so did you. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Dick deadpanned for a second. “Are you really worried about me? You didn’t get me that hard, I was mostly stunned after that revelation, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Jason worried his bottom lip. “Still, I regret tasering you. I didn’t mean to, but I panicked.”</p>
<p>This was so weird. Jason had killed three people in cold blood, no remorse for his actions so far in sight, but now he had a bad conscience because he had tasered Dick once.</p>
<p>Dick decided to change the subject. “Are you really Jason Todd? The Jason Todd, second Robin, that...” Dick couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.</p>
<p>“...that died” Jason finished the sentence for him. “Yes, yes that’s me Dickie, it’s really me.” </p>
<p>“How is that possible?”</p>
<p>Jason took a few steps towards Dick. “I don’t know really. All I remember after dying… is waking up in my coffin and breaking out of it. All my memories after that are quite vague. I got picked up by the League somewhere along the way. Eventually, Talia threw me into the Lazarus Pit, it’s only since that moment that I have a clear recollection of what’s happened.”</p>
<p>Dick rounded the couch to stand in front of Jason. “You dug yourself out of your own grave? Oh no, Little Wing… why-why didn’t you come back to the manor? To us?”</p>
<p>“I already told you, I don’t really remember anything after having crawled out of my grave and prior to the Pit, so I don’t know if I would have been able to find my way back.” Jason frowned, seemingly getting annoyed at all the questions asked.</p>
<p>“But after the Pit, you could have come back to us after the Pit.”</p>
<p>Jason grimaced and snarled in response: “What for? Bruce had already replaced me by then and that fucking clown is still-” he cut himself off abruptly and took a deep breath, relaxing his features. “Please Dick, let’s not talk about that now. I’m just happy to see you’re doing well.”</p>
<p>And then, Jason took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck, pressing his body close.</p>
<p>Dick was slightly taken aback but immediately reciprocated the embrace. He couldn’t remember the last time he held Jason in his arms. He could probably count the instances it happened in the past on the fingers of one hand.</p>
<p>He held Jason tight and inhaled the scent of his shampoo, fresh and fruity.</p>
<p>Jason leaned back slightly so that he could look Dick in the eyes. He looked very earnest when he asked: “Can I kiss you, please?”</p>
<p>Dick’s gaze went from Jason’s eyes down to his plump lips. Before he had fully registered it, his mouth had already responded for him. “Yes.” He frowned mentally at himself. What was he doing?</p>
<p>Jason leaned forward again and ever so softly put his lips on Dick’s. He brought his tongue to Dick’s lips, and Dick opened his mouth and granted it access. Jason’s tongue darted inside, pressing against his, fighting it. Jason tightened the hold of his arms around Dick’s neck and shoulders, pressing his body impossibly closer, deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>Jason’s mouth tasted like coffee and glazed doughnuts. When did he have those? Dick tried to chase the taste with his tongue.</p>
<p>Dick let his hands trail down Jason’s side, over the fabric of his suit, over the small of his back, to the mounds of his ass and squeezed his cheeks.</p>
<p>Jason moaned into his mouth and pulled back from the kiss. He panted slightly, and his eyes were hot and dark with lust. He let his hand trail over Dick’s chest and down his abs to cup his crotch before he asked: “Should we continue this in the bedroom?”</p>
<p>There was a voice in the back of Dick’s head that screamed at him to stop. That this was wrong on so many accounts. That he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t even think about this.</p>
<p>There was also another one, that one much stronger, telling him that he should just go for it. That Jason was alive, right here in front of him. That Jason wanted him, and that he wanted Jason and that there was nothing wrong with that, just two people having fun. He could sort out everything else later. He should just seize the opportunity before him.</p>
<p>And looking at Jason like that, it was hard to resist.</p>
<p>The second voice was right, Dick decided. Seize the opportunity, think about anything else later.</p>
<p>Jason, who had taken his prolonged silence for rejection, tried to back out of his embrace. His expression turned from hopeful to dejected. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”</p>
<p>Dick tightened his embrace around him. “Yes I’d like that. Let’s go to the bedroom.” His voice was low and husky, dripping with lust. He felt himself grow hard in the confines of his uniform. Oh yes, he wanted this.</p>
<p>He took Jason’s hand and led him to the master bedroom. He went back to kissing Jason, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling it, exploring his mouth with his tongue.</p>
<p>He let his hands roam over Jason’s body, over his shoulders, chest, back, hips, ass and the back of his thighs. Jason writhed and shivered under his touch, making sweet little noises that he drank right up.</p>
<p>Since Jason was wearing a similar Nightwing suit to his, he knew how to get it off of him. He made quick work of deactivating all the catches. Once he had his arms out of the sleeves and down to his hips, he pushed Jason down onto the bed.</p>
<p>Jason landed with a gasp escaping his mouth and bouncing a few times on the mattress. He gripped the suit again, sliding it down Jason’s legs and discarded it behind him.</p>
<p>He went to work on his own suit, getting out of it, before following Jason on the bed, positioning himself on top of him, between his spread legs. He looked down at him. Jason looked absolutely gorgeous.</p>
<p>He brought his hand to Jason’s face, cupping his cheek and stroking his thump over his cheekbone and plump bottom lip. Jason was staring up at him with so much reverence it took Dick’s breath away. Dick stared back into his eyes, a deep ocean blue with a few small specks of green in it. Had his eyes always been that peculiar colour? Dick couldn’t remember.</p>
<p>He moved his hands down Jason’s torso and got a good look at it. It was littered with scars, one on the collar bone above his chest, a few on his sides and several on his stomach and chest, parallel to one another and a few overlapping. They were white and the scar tissue stood elevated in contrast to the rest of his skin.</p>
<p>Dick had multiple scars himself. Stab wounds and bullet wounds. It came with living the kind of life they led. But Jason’s were different, because they had been the prelude to his death. Inflicted by a pale faced and green haired wanna be clown. Before the detonation of the bomb that took his life.</p>
<p>But now was not the time to think about that, so Dick pushed those thoughts aside.</p>
<p>Apart from the scars, Jason’s skin felt soft and warm underneath Dick’s hands, almost creamy. He let his hand slide over the bumps and ridges of Jason’s abs and his Adonis belt.</p>
<p>He leaned forward and pressed kisses onto Jason’s collar bone and down his chest. Once he reached a perky rosy nipple he swiped his tongue at it before taking it between his lips and nibbling and sucking at it.</p>
<p>Jason sucked in a sharp breath, entangling his hand into Dick’s hair. Every time Dick swiped his tongue over the tender nub or took it between his teeth elicited a gasp or soft moan from Jason.</p>
<p>To Jason’s delight, he subjected the other nipple to the same treatment.</p>
<p>When Dick was done, Jason brought Dick’s face to his and pressed a hot kiss onto Dick’s lips. Rubbing his cheek against the stubble on Dick’s chin, he hummed contently. “I have been waiting for this for so long” Jason breathed.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around Dick’s torso and peppered his abs with kisses, moving downwards past his navel.</p>
<p>With one hand, he shoved Dick’s boxer shorts down his thighs, freeing his cock, already hard, flushed red, a bead of precum on it’s head. Jason licked it away, before licking along the length of the shaft and then opening his mouth, taking as much of Dick inside as he could.</p>
<p>Dick moaned at the sensation of the hot and wet mouth around him, tongue swirling around the head of his dick. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. “This isn’t the first time you’re doing this, is it Little Wing?” Jason is looking up at him through his lashes, laughing with his mouth still full, sending pleasant vibrations up Dick’s cock.</p>
<p>Jason kept on bobbing his head up and down Dick’s length, his arm wrapped around the older man’s waist, his other hand fondling Dick’s balls. Dick was moaning and groaning while Jason’s tongue licked up and down his length, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking while pulling off.</p>
<p>Dick carded his hand through Jason’s mop of soft thick black curls, tugging and pulling him off. He panted and licked his dry lips. “Come on Jay, on your tummy, I wanna get a look at that ass.” </p>
<p>Jason complied, shifting up the bed and crossing his arms, putting his head on top of them. Dick repositioned himself between Jason’s legs. He ran his hand up and down Jason’s thighs and the insides of his knees, watching as it made his body shiver. He took the plump perfectly round globes that made up Jason’s ass in his hand, squeezing, enjoying the softness of the skin and the hardness of the muscle beneath. Pushing them apart, he marveled at the tight pink hole that lies between them before diving in.</p>
<p>He let the flat of is tongue press over the puckered hole, before licking a few long stripes over it. Jason’s whole body bucked once Dick’s tongue made contact, a whine escaping his lips. Dick steadied him with both hands on his thighs, continuing to assault his entrance with his mouth, licking and probing and sucking.</p>
<p>He placed his hands on Jason’s knees, pushing his legs apart until they were positioned in a split, pulling Jason’s cheeks further apart and granting him easier access to the enticing hole. Dick was pleased to see Jason had still maintained most of the flexibility from his Robin days. Would come in handy later, he thought while working Jason open with his tongue.</p>
<p>Jason’s whines and moans grew more desperate by the minute. “Please Dick, please...” repeating Dick’s name over and over again.</p>
<p>Dick let go of Jason’s ass, lifting himself up to his knees, with a devious smirk on his face. “Yeah Babe, I get it, you need some dick, I’m gonna give you some.”<br/>Jason turned to look at him, panting: “No dick puns, Dickhead!” But there was no heat behind it as he grinned and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>Dick held both his hands in the air, stifling a laugh: “Hey it’s not me screaming for dick out here!”</p>
<p>Dick narrowly missed a pillow being thrown his way before he reached over and checked the bedside table for lube and condoms. Sure enough, he found them (thanks Bruce) and pulled them out of the drawer.</p>
<p>Jason watched him as he opened the bottle of lube, squeezed a big dollop out of it, and started coating his fingers with the slippery substance.</p>
<p>Slowly, he presses the first finger inside, earning a gasp by Jason. He worked it rhythmically in and out of Jason, working at getting it ready for his cock. Soon enough, Jason pushed back. “Come on Dick, I can take more!” he panted impatiently. Dick complied, adding a second finger and soon after a third.</p>
<p>Once he felt he had sufficiently prepped Jason, he asked Jason to turn back around on his back. He grabbed Jason’s ankles and lifted them up, placing them against his shoulder. He aligned his cock with Jason’s entrance and slowly pushed forwards.</p>
<p>Jason’s eyes were closed, brows furrowed and teeth gritted while Dick entered him. When he had two-thirds of his cock inside of him, Dick came to a halt, giving Jason some time to adjust.</p>
<p>After having taken some deep breaths, Jason opened his eyes again, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Honestly Dick, I’m surprised. I thought you’d be much smaller than that.”</p>
<p>Dick lifted his eyebrows, a grin of his own forming on his face. Had this little shit really insulted him while he was in the process of fucking him? “You bastard!” he managed to get out in between laughter, “I’m going to teach you a lesson!”.</p>
<p>He grabbed Jason’s ankles again and pushed them forward, practically bending Jason in half. Jason gasped, but Dick continued on, pushing up onto his toes and placing one hand on the mattress to support his body.  He fucked into Jason, a few inches deeper every thrust forward, until he bottomed out, pressing the tip of his cock against Jason’s prostate. Jason shamelessly moaned and keened like a pornstar, his cock heavy and swollen on his abs, twitching, leaking a constant stream of precum.</p>
<p>Dick felt the muscles in his back and right arm ache under the exercise, but he didn’t slow down. He watched as Jason’s hot and tight hole swallowed his cock whole.</p>
<p>Jason’s breath grew more laboured, his hands tightly gripping the sheets below him. He shouted out Dick’s name as streams of cum started to shoot out of his cock, hitting his chest and stomach, the orgasm rocking through his body and his hole tightening around Dick’s cock.</p>
<p>Dick reached his own climax after that, shouting out loud, burying himself deep inside Jason’s ass as his load filled his condom.  </p>
<p>He exited Jason slowly, releasing his legs, that plopped down on the mattress with a thud. He got up removed the condom, tied it up and threw it in the bin in the bathroom. He picked up a towel that he dampened under the sink before going back to lay down in bed, next to Jason. He handed the towel over to Jason so he could clean the mess off of his belly and chest. </p>
<p>Dick wrapped his arm around Jason’s shoulder as Jason laid his head on his chest. Jason looked up at him, his eyes lidded and an exhausted smile on his face. He rubbed his hand over Dick’s pecs. </p>
<p>“That was incredible!”, Jason breathed, “I came without you even touching me. That’s the first time that’s ever happened to me.”</p>
<p>Dick chuckled, feeling his cheeks warm at the admission. “I told you I’d teach you a lesson.”</p>
<p>He had trouble keeping his eyes open, exhaustion catching up with him and battling with his consciousness.</p>
<p>“If that’s what I get for making fun of you, I’ll never stop.” he heard Jason tease.</p>
<p>Dick hummed as he felt sleep tugging at him and closed his eyes, letting himself get carried away by it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick woke up around 11:30 the next day, feeling replenished and in a surprisingly good mood. Probably an afterglow from the previous night’s great sex.</p>
<p>He was alone in bed. Gone was Jason’s Nightwing suit. </p>
<p>He sighed. This had been a mistake, wasn’t it? He rubbed both his hands over his face. What had he been thinking, sleeping with Jason?</p>
<p>He hadn’t thought much at all, that was the problem. It was a curse, being an attractive young man with a healthy sex drive. Or a horndog, how Roy used to call him. </p>
<p>He thought back to something Jason had said in bed the night before, “I have been waiting for this for so long.” He hoped he hadn’t committed a huge mistake.</p>
<p>He didn’t regret what had happened the previous night, saying otherwise would be a blatant lie. But still, this couldn’t ever happen again. This had to be a one time thing. Even if the sex had been outstanding. Even if he was missing Jason’s presence already.</p>
<p>He sighed again. He had to get back to Gotham and share his findings. Except the positions Jason could assume in the bedroom, that he was going to keep for himself. Bruce really didn’t need to know that he had fucked the Nightwing-impostor-League-assassin-that-turned-out-to-be-Jason-returned-from-the-dead.</p>
<p>And then they would have to figure something out. How would Bruce react to the news? Bruce was a loose canon ball, impossible to predict.</p>
<p>And Dick had failed his mission, Jason was on the loose again. He probably wouldn’t stay in New York now. Would he try to stay in contact with Dick? Would Jason respond if he tried to get in contact with him?</p>
<p>What had actually happened last night? Dick felt so confused. Maybe this was all part of a much bigger plan Dick couldn’t comprehend yet.</p>
<p>But Jason had seemed so sincere the night before. The way he had looked at Dick...</p>
<p>What game was Jason playing at? Maybe he didn’t know himself.</p>
<p>What had Jason been through since his resurrection? The League was involved, and that was never a good thing, Dick knew as much. Bruce was more familiar with the interior workings of the League.</p>
<p>Jason had said he was a member in name only, what did that mean?</p>
<p>Dick ran his hands over his face in frustration. This was getting him nowhere.</p>
<p>He got out of bed, took a shower, brushed his teeth and shaved before putting on clothes. He went back to the bedroom and collected a few strands of the curly black hair on the pillows and put them into a plastic bag. Hopefully, some of them would have their roots attached to them in order to extract the DNA sequences out of them.</p>
<p>Dick knew that this was their formerly dead Robin. But he knew Batman. Bruce would need more than just Dick’s word to believe it.</p>
<p>There were no cereals in the penthouse, so Dick skipped breakfast. It was to late for that anyways. He put the used towels in the hamper, picked up his clothes scattered throughout the penthouse and packed his stuff back into his bag, made sure to leave a one hundred dollar bill for the cleaning maid on the counter of the kitchen and took the elevator to the ground floor. </p>
<p>Time to head back to Gotham.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You didn't see that coming, did ya? The big reveal, Jason Todd is the fake Nightwing! Outstanding, absolute showstopper, never been done before...</p>
<p>In canon, Jason is quite the talented acrobat, it was part of his Robin training after all, but I rarely see it mentioned in fanfiction at all. I headcanon that acrobatics were one of the few things Dick and Jason bonded over before Jason's death and I'd like to imagine that baby Jason asked Dick to teach him whenever Dick would come to the cave or they would hang out with the Titans, that's why I included it in this fic.</p>
<p>Feel free to leave a comment or any question you'd like to ask regarding this fic.</p>
<p>See you next time hopefully!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do you guys think so far? Yeah or nah? Bold and brash or more like belongs in the trash?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>